


Glow

by FriendLey



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: The first time John finds out Maureen is pregnant.
Relationships: John Robinson/Maureen Robinson
Kudos: 14





	Glow

"I have a surprise for you when you get back," Maureen said over the phone.   
  
"It's not gonna blow up is it?" The last time his wife made a surprise for him, it was in the form of a birthday cake. She designed the thing to implode in his face as a prank. They both laughed about it before she proceeded to lick the cake off his face... and other parts not covered in cake.   
  
Maureen smiled even though her husband couldn't see. She patted her belly which had been growing a human being for five months now. She hummed thoughtfully before saying, "Well it is some kind of ticking time bomb." 

"Okay, you really have to stop with the navy metaphors because it isn't helping my stress levels when I think about whether or not my wife made a bomb in the kitchen." Knowing Maureen, she was entirely capable of building a bomb using only household appliances.   
  
"Ah, that's where you're wrong. I don't think this particular bomb was made in the kitchen," Maureen could imagine him wince at the mention of a bomb and she added, "Sorry, I'll stop."   
  
"I still don't know what you said to my superiors but it worked. I mean getting back six months earlier than planned, that's some kind of witchcraft you did, babe."   
  
Maureen laughed. "Not witchcraft. Just plain convincing. And I may have promised to talk engines with your people."   
  
John laughed. "Well, thank God it worked. Listen, I'll be driving there so you don't need to come and pick me up."   
  
"But I was kind of hoping to show off my surprise."   
  
"Okay, now I'm curious. Did you cut your hair again?"   
  
Maureen in fact did cut her hair. She loved changing her look whenever John came back, just a little something for him to wonder about and anticipate while he was on assignment.   
  
"You'll just have to wait and see."   
  
...   
  
Maureen was carrying Judy, the two year old balanced on her hip while she waited for her husband to get out of the base.   
  
"So, d'you think Daddy's gonna faint when he sees?" She said to Judy, "I think he's gonna make the surprised face." Maureen opened her mouth to form an O which Judy copied.  
  
The two year old then squirmed to get down but Maureen said, "Not now baby, daddy's coming any minute now and I need you to cover mommy's tummy, okay?"   
  
Judy looked at Maureen's stomach and clutched at her shirt. "Tummy hide."   
  
Maureen was just about to say something in agreement when she heard a shout and saw John exiting the navy base.   
  
She waved back, hitching Judy higher. The two year old seemed to have forgotten the little pact she and her mom made to hide Maureen's belly cause she immediately pushed herself to get down.   
  
Maureen laughed. "Alright, alright." She settledJudy down and the girl ran to her father. John dropped his bag and knelt on the ground to receive his daughter in his arms.   
  
Thankfully John was too occupied with Judy to see Maureen approach.   
  
Maureen took extra care with her clothes today. She didn't bother with the frilly maternity blouse but went with jeans and a shirt that clearly showed the life she was carrying inside her.   
  
"Welcome home, soldier," she said at the same time John stood back up, Judy in his arms.   
  
John's jaw dropped.   
  
Maureen beamed.   
  
"Maureen you're..." he didnt seem to have the words.   
  
"Surprise!" she said softly.   
  
John swallowed and held out a shaky hand. "H-how long?"   
  
Maureen took his hand and brought it over to her stomach. "Five months. I think this little bean was made in the living room."   
  
John choked out a laugh, recalling their last conversation.  
  
Judy giggled. "Living woom! Living woom!" She echoed.   
  
John still hadn't recovered from Maureen's surprise, so she squeezed his hand and said, "Ready to go home?"   
  
John could only nod.   
  
...   
  
The drive back to the house was a quiet one. John had spent the entirety of it either talking to Judy or staring at Maureen.   
  
Maureen didn't know what to make of it, actually. John had never seen her pregnant before; they met after Judy was born. So, she had no reaction to compare his current state to. Did she make a mistake keeping the pregnancy from him for this long? Had she somehow broken her husband?   
  
When they got home, Judy wasted no time in dragging her dad and urging him to play with her.   
  
"In a minute, baby, I just need to talk to mommy okay? Why don't you get your toys from your room and bring it here?"   
  
"Okay!" Judy ran off to do as he asked, leaving her parents alone in the living room.   
  
"John?" Maureen asked a little hesitantly.   
  
In two big strides, John had reached his wife and promptly had his arms around her waist and was kissing her.   
  
When he pulled away both of them were breathing heavily.

"I'm guessing you liked the surprise."

"I love you," John said a little huskily.   
  
Maureen sighed in relief. He wasn't that shocked then. "I love you too."   
  
John brought a hand down to cup her belly, making Maureen shiver. She hated it when people touched her stomach but she would do anything for John not to stop.   
  
"Five months huh? And you just conveniently forgot to tell me about it everytime we called?"   
  
Maureen's cheeks flushed. "I didn't-- I wasn't-- I wanted to tell you. But I also--"   
  
"Daddy, play!"   
  
Maureen sighed. "Go play with her. She's missed you." She glanced down at her stomach. "This can wait."   
  
...   
  
"She's out." John said, walking into their bedroom. He had changed into civilian clothes and now put his bag in the corner of the room.   
  
Maureen was on the bed, laptop balanced on her lap. She put it aside and said, "Well, wrestling and tickling and airplanes can do that to a toddler."   
  
John chuckled. "That's what I call convenient. Cause now we can talk without getting interrupted."   
  
Maureen nodded, swinging her legs over so that she sat on the edge of the bed. She grabbed her phone, tapped on the screen and then handed it to her husband.   
  
John accepted it with a quirk in his brow and then looked at the screen. It was Maureen, standing sideways. She was completely naked.   
  
"What--"   
  
"Just keep scrolling."   
  
John slid his finger across the screen to get to the next photo. It was still of Maureen, still standing sideways, still nude but as he slid to the next photo after the second one, he realized what he was looking at. Maureen had taken photos of her body all throughout the five months John was away. Her belly gradually started growing bigger, her boobs grew heavier, her body rounder.   
  
The following photos were of the fetus. It was black and white and John felt a little woozy. It was only Maureen's voice that brought him back.   
  
"I wanted to tell you. I even thought I'd show you a picture of what I looked like. Attach a sonogram to the email. But I uh I decided not to... I guess I was scared."   
  
John dropped the phone on the bed and sat beside his wife. "Scared?"   
  
"Scared something would happen to you. That you'd do something crazy." Maureen scoffed. "I know, it's ridiculous. Call it my pregnancy hormones but I had this bad feeling that if I told you, you'd get distracted from work. And I didn't want to have to make you choose between tough assignments and coming home in time for the birth. So, I wrote to your supervisor. I made some calls. Pulled some strings. And here you are."   
  
John glanced at the phone and then back at his wife. He took her hands in his and looked at her. Her eyes were glistening with tears and she was absolutely beautiful. They always said that pregnant women had some kind of glow and John could see it clearly.   
  
That was one of the reasons he had been so out of it since he saw her. He had never seen Maureen so bright. She had always been gorgeous to him but pregnant? She took his breath away. And his voice apparently.   
  
"Take your clothes off," he told her.   
  
Maureen raised a teasing brow. "Oh so this is how it's gonna go."   
  
John chuckled. "That's not what I meant although yes I am planning on going there. Can we even go there with you--"   
  
"Yes, we can."   
  
"Okay, but what I meant was I want to see our baby."   
  
Maureen smiled and then stood up. She pulled her shirt off. John's eyes focused on her stomach. He knelt in front of her and brought his hands on both sides of the bump. Maureen rested her hands on the nape of his neck.   
  
"Is it a girl or a boy?"   
  
"I don't know. I've been holding off of knowing until you got back." Maureen could see John was a little unsure about what to do, so she said, "You can talk to it."  
  
John pressed a small kiss on her belly. "Hi, baby. It's daddy. I've been away for a while but I'm here now."   
  
There was an unmistakable movement inside Maureen's stomach and both parents' eyes widened.   
  
"That's new," Maureen commented.   
  
"Is it?"   
  
"He likes your voice."   
  
"Or she."   
  
There was another kick.   
  
"Keep talking," Maureen urged him.   
  
"Hey! Um, so how's it going? My name is John."   
  
Maureen laughed but let John continue.   
  
"But I guess I'm 'dad' to you. I only found out about you like a few hours ago. Yeah, your mom's kind of good at keeping secrets."   
  
"Surprises," Maureen corrected him.   
  
John cocked his head, acknowledging her correction. "You know one time she made me a cake..."   
  
They stood there for quite a while, John talking to the baby and Maureen listening to his voice and feeling their child move.   
  
"I _am_ glad your mom decided not to send me the photos of you and her. My squad wouldn't have been able to turn a blind eye on a naked woman in our computer screen."   
  
Maureen laughed, playfully hitting John on the back. "I wouldn't just send it without warning you to open it in private!"   
  
John kissed her stomach and then rose to his feet. "You made the right call. This is a better pregnancy reveal."   
  
"There's another surprise tomorrow."   
  
John leaned back, eyeing her stomach. "They're not twins are they?" He only saw one kid in the sonogram.   
  
Maureen shook her head. "No. It's just the one." She wrapped her arms around him, slipping her hands in his back pockets. "But I do have a doctor's appointment scheduled tomorrow. We can find out the gender. If you want."   
  
"Hmm. Why don't we let the kid surprise us when the time comes."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." He leaned down to kiss her, his fingers running through Maureen's hair. He pulled back suddenly, eyes wide at the pleasant discovery. "You cut your hair!"

Maureen laughed. "Surprise?"

**Author's Note:**

> I read this fic wherein the author wrote that Maureen liked changing her looks and I loved that idea so much too that I adapted it in here.


End file.
